Space Laboratory Amaro
by Phantom Jedi Mystic Dark Co
Summary: A group fic between Jedi-and, Dark Lady and another writer DC. Jedi-And, Dark Lady and Co thought life was going normally, or at least as normally as they can get, but when a mysterious contractor hires DC to complete an unknown project, it's gonna be any


DC: You might call this an attrition fic. I've been friends with Jedi-And and Dark Lady for a while now - Jedi-And: Friend? YOU HIT ME WITH A STEEL VASE! Dark Lady: And you tried to have me assassinated! DC: Those are by-the-way details! Um, right. Disclaimer. None of us own Medabots! HAHAHA!  
  
Space Laboratory Amaro  
  
Wazuka yawned slowly, opened one eye, said 'wstfgl', and fell out of bed onto the floor. Good enough, she considered, considering that it was only 9:30 in the morning. Come to think of it, the rug she had on the floor was very comfy.It would be so easy to go back to sleep... but if she did that it defeated the purpose of setting the alarm in the first place, didn't it? She dragged herself to her feet, and moved purposely towards her shower.  
  
The (Currently) only other occupant of the Space Laboratory Amaro was fully awake, and had been for about two and a half hours. For, unlike Hiotomi, DC was a morning person. Very much so. At the moment, DC was in the testing centre on the third floor - The 'Suits' floor. Witness the body that houses the mind responsible for the Amaro. The dark brown hair, almost black in appearance. The eyes of mixed green and blue, covered by thin glasses. The lab coat that descends to his knees, covered in stains of oil, pockets full of wires and cables and soldering irons and a bacon sandwich. Note the jeans of sturdy blue, chosen for their resilient qualities. Note the tee-shirt of mighty black, chosen for.Well, basically chosen for the fact that it had been close to hand when he woke up. But it was a nice tee-shirt, all the same.  
  
"IGOR!" He yelled, not taking his eyes off the target in front of him. No reply.  
  
"IGOR! A little to the left, please." The target obligingly moved (Well, shuffled) a few feet to the left, and DC raised his arm, covered up to the elbow in a gauntlet of his own devising that terminated in a bulky fist with a fold-down crosshair on the back.  
  
"Three.Two.One.Oh, blast. The phone always goes when you've got your hands full, doesn't it?" Igor breathed a small cybernetic sigh and thanked the Maker (DC, by some crazy sort of coincidence) that he'd been fitted with the abiltity to hack into the communication system of the station. He also sent a thankful prayer to Cyberheaven that DC was, to put it bluntly, absentminded.  
  
"Hello? Hello? Anybody there? Oh, for the love of Jimmy. I'm hanging up, ok? Now, Igor, where were we?"  
  
"You were jutht about to ficth my vocal unit, thir."  
  
"Ah yes, the lisp, the lisp.We're on the wrong level completely, aren't we? Oh well, off we go. Why are you holding that target?" Igor hurriedly threw the disc at the wall, Frisbee-style  
  
"Jutht trying to tidy the plathe up, thir."  
  
"Jolly good. Could you read back my schedule for today, please?"  
  
"Yeth, thir. Tathk one, thir, ith ficthing my vocal unit." DC rummaged around inside his pockets, found the appropriate sized spanner, and wapped Igor upside the head with it.  
  
"What next?"  
  
"Thank you, sir. Your next task is to finish building the Plasma Gauntlet upgrade for Mr Beefy - " DC had a habit of letting his bots choose their own names - "Finish the outer casing on the Doomsday Device. Oh, and you and Wazuka have a meeting with our employer."  
  
"Busy, busy." Mused DC, questing in his pocket for the errant bacon sandwich. "Well, might as well make a start. Igor?"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Why does this Bacon Sandwich taste of oil?"  
  
---------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, down on the planet earth, somewhere in Medabot City, a man laid in his bed. He was tall, 6ft 2 with blond hair that was brushed back with a bit at the front that stuck out. He was broad and had big arms. This was Jedi-and, the Medabot gynaecologist and an Authority on the Pregnancy of Medabots. He rolled out of his bed and hit the floor, hard!  
  
"Franna, frasicfran." he mumbled, not to far off Yosamady Sam.  
  
"Roll out of bed, hit the floor. Good job Hun! " Miranda called. She was short and Japanese, her hair was an off-centre parting with a fringe that seemed to stick out, and her hair NATURALLY seemed to have an extreme curl at the tips. So much so that it bent at more than a 90 angel at her eye line. The short Japanese girl leaned over the bed and looked at her other half, who was still face first in the floor. She sighed and wondered if she should get Centurion and Reaver to get him up, being the two biggest Medabots in the aria, but she decided against it, for they too where not morning people, much like her creator and she couldn't get him up on her own, not with her at about 6 months pregnant. She may have been able to bench-press her other half, but she didn't want to strain herself. Jedi made too much of a fuss the first time around when she tried to lift stuff. "I'll open up and leave you there. Kaori! Linna! Aya! Time to open up! She called as she walked out of his room, fully dressed. Like DC, Miranda Kenichi, daughter of Hyato the Samurai, was very much the morning person, and surprisingly an evening person too. Go to bed late, get up early and she's fine. Who'd a thunk it? She walked downstairs and opened up the clinic. Linna jumped up on to the desk.  
  
"Who is in work today? " She asked, looking for where Miranda stashed her secret surplus of sweets.  
  
"Jedi-Chan, Centurion, Harpy, Spares and us. " Linna didn't look impressed at the line up.  
  
"And who is actually going to work THIS morning? " She asked flatly. Miranda paused for a moment and rested a hand on her stomach.  
  
"Hay, I'm hungry! Lets get something to eat! " She called. She called, rushing off surprisingly fast for a woman of her growing size and weight. Jedi-and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, when he saw some form of glint from the sky. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew it was not a good sign. He shrugged and continued down to where his family and his Medabots where.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
A young brunette with freckles spread out across her cheeks began filling up glasses with assorted drinks and cocktails. She put them on the tray and carried it with two hands to a full table of authors.  
  
"Here you go." She smiled and handed out the drinks. She then walked back to the counter and sighed. She'd been working the drinks department for about two hours now. She turned around and leaned against the bar. She looked around for someone before sighing.  
  
"Now where the -" She was suddenly cut off by a man walking in from the kitchen with two plates in his hands with salad and pizza on them. He had wild and rugged black hair and brown eyes. He was well built and wore a dark blue sweatshirt with a hood at the back and black pants. Dark Lady smiled and walked over to Daemion. She had always felt somewhat weird loving her own character. But hey, if Jedi-and and other authors could do it, why couldn't she? She stopped two tables from the one Daemion was taking the orders to. Daemion served the table the pizza and salad and spotted Dark Lady. He smiled and walked over to her. "Hey there." He greeted. She smiled.  
  
"Haloo." She sent back with her usual msn greeting. (Haloo isn't a word and if it is, it isn't spelled my way. That's why it's a perfect word for msn) Daemion placed his hand on her hip and took her back to the bar.  
  
"What's up?" He asked. They went behind the counter and began talking.  
  
"Nothing, just wanted to say haloo." She smiled happily. Being usually unusually happy is a bliss, y'know that? Dark Lady had scored a 3/70 on a depression test, and it had said she was unusually happy. It's really great.  
  
Daemion rolled his chocolate brown eyes and was about to head back to the kitchen, until he noticed something outside beyond the window.  
  
"What?" Dark Lady looked outside but saw nothing but parked cars. "Er, Daemion. I know cars are fascinating and everything but-"  
  
Daemion walked over absent-mindedly and held her jaw in his one hand. He then pushed it up, making her look up to the sky. And up there was a long bright line of silver streaking the sky.  
  
"What the--?" Dark Lady blinked and bit her lip. What if it was like that incident a few weeks ago with the seven astronauts? But if there had been another launch, wouldn't they have heard about it on the TV?  
  
"I'm gonna go check it out." Dark Lady slipped past Daemion and ran outside. "If I'm not back in five minutes, wait longer!" She called. Daemion nodded, barely listening and continued staring.  
  
Demons and bright things, I swear. It's like there's no end to the fascination between the two.  
  
Dark Lady ran into the parking lot and took another look at the thing in the sky. It was heading up from the spaceport of Medabot Category.  
  
"Maybe there was a launch and we just didn't know about it." She shrugged and hopped into her SUV. The great thing about being a fictional version of an author was that you could be whatever ago you wanted. Like the age of driving!  
  
Dark Lady drove out of the parking lot and headed towards the spaceport. She leaned forward to see if she COULD see the bright thing in the sky still in the sky. It was still there, although going quite faster than her SUV. Oh well, she'd still get there.  
  
"Time for chasing music!" She said delightedly before prodding the radio in her car. A green light came from a rectangle on the radio and it suddenly played her song, Step Up By Linkin Park. "Whooo." She cheered and sped up.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Shuttle docking." Droned the robotic voice from over the speakers of the hangar bay. Entirely appropriate, considering that a shuttle was indeed landing at the space station. DC was dressed as he had been before, now minus the bacon sandwich in his pocket, and Wazuka was dressed in a kimono for reasons that escaped DC entirely. She had been born in Japan, true, but her family had only been there a year before moving back to England. Sometimes, DC just couldn't understand his assistant. At all. Anyway, time to put his musings aside. Now was the time for business...The shuttle door opened smoothly, and it's only occupant stepped into the docking bay.  
  
"Doctor." "Mr Mathias." DC responded with a barely imperceptible nod of his head. "Welcome back on board the Amaro. How was your trip?"  
  
"Reasonable. May we carry on with all possible haste? I'd like to get back to Earth as soon as possible." DC smiled.  
  
"Yes, it can take a bit of time to get used to the lower gravity up here. If you'd just care to follow Wazuka, I'll be along shortly."  
  
----------------------  
  
"Okay, you seem to be doing fine, but your Medaparts seem to be straining with the added weight, so take it easy okay?" Jedi-and said, examining a small femme in the earlier stages of Medabot pregnancy. She nodded, smiling with her eyes and walked out. It was about midday at the time.  
  
"See you next week Doctor?" she asked, her voice was light though metallic.  
  
"Certainly." He said. She left and Miranda waddled in, a little bit annoyed, but a bit distressing. She jumped up on to the full size examination bed, and lay down on her side. "Something wrong Hun? " She sighed and looked over.  
  
"No more customers... " she said.  
  
"Say what? " Jedi-and asked, a little surprised.  
  
"There are no more customers, no more patients to be seen... " she repeated.  
  
"Damn, and it's all because of the Medabot Corporation! Them and their new Medapart that restricts them, stopping them from having children! " He slammed his clip board down on to the desk. Miranda sighed.  
  
"Jedi? Will we be able to afford this baby? " She asked, her expression becoming more solemn by the moment. Jedi-and didn't know what to say, he would like to say he knew things would be all right, but he couldn't lie to Miranda. He stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"Listen, I can't promise anything, but I sure we will make it." he said, comforting her. She nodded and smiled, not even caring that he forgot to say it in Japanese.  
  
"Okay. One favour though." She said. Jedi-and was all ears, "Help up?" she asked, trying to sit up. She and Jedi laughed as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"Listen, we'll be fine." He added. "But I'm NOT paying for anymore of Reaver's video-games." He looked around. "No am I paying for Angel's new Body." He thought about how Angel had changed her body from a Normal sized Medabot, to a tall, sexy, slender Medabot, but it cost A LOT.  
  
"Yeah, they need jobs." Miranda added. They turned in to the lounge, to see several Medabot just lazing around doing nothing, Rikku was laying on the sofa, reading a magazine, Sakura was watching TV, or flicking through the channels as we call it and the Bird twins, Harpy and Spares where just goofing off, playing a board-game. He knew what Angel and Reaver would be doing, Reaver would be kicking ass on some Videogame, while Angel would be painting or something creative. "Yeah, they definitely need jobs..." she finished.  
  
------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, onboard the Amaro, Mr Mathias had just left for Earth once more, taking his shuttle with him, but leaving his briefcase. Wazuka, sitting at the coffee table and drinking coffee - (Hence, you know, the coffee table) - clicked open the locks with ease, and whistled. Obviously not whilst drinking coffee, as that would be incredibly messy and stupid. She probably put the mug down first, or something.  
  
"Wow." She said, shaking her head in disbelief. "5 Million pounds, I'd guess. Up front as well...I didn't think he'd do it. I mean to say..." She continued, picking up her coffee cup (See? She must have put it down. So that's alright.) "...I hoped he would, because being paid what we're promised is always good, but this has to be the largest payment yet! With more to come, he said." DC nodded vaguely, as he was only half listening. He was concentrating on doodling a design on a piece of paper. From whence the piece of paper came from, no-body knows. Where it went, no man can follow. As they can't fit inside DC's pocket.  
  
"We'll need it all to complete the Archaon project."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
To Be Continued..BAM-BAM-BAAAAAAAA!  
  
DC: There! Done. Jedi-And: What's done? What? What was that noise? DC: What noise where? JA/DC: ......... JA/DC: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Dark Lady: *Rolls eyes* OK.Come back next chapter, and I might even have these two back to normal. *Pulls a couple of Straightjackets out* 


End file.
